


Dear goodsister

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, House Targaryen, House Velaryon, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Laena visits her soon-to-be good-sister in her solitude, and the two share a heated night with the other.Got inspired by the amazing artwork of chillyravenart, Yasmin, and had to make it into a story!Hope you all like it!Day 9 of my 2020 December smutfest train fics! We are almost done...
Relationships: Rhaenyra Targaryen/Laena Velaryon
Series: 13 day of smut [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Dear goodsister

Princess Rhaenyra sighed, her eyes moving to the back of the room where Laena was waiting for her, a smile on her face as she finished up the auditions. The lady stepped closer to the throne, her hand touching the stone it was made out of.

“Frozen dragon fire, if the scrolls are believable.” The princess smiled, their fingers brushing against each other. “I thought you and Laenor were at Driftmark.”

Laena shrugged, her hair sliding down her back. “Mother and Father are pestering him and I accidentally dropped hot soup to the crotch of my suitor. Mother deemed it fit for me to come and visit you.” The Velaryon smiled. Hearing her soon-to-be good-sister’s voice and laugh was something she wanted to cherish. “How are you feeling Nyra?”

“Fine, I suppose. Father wants the marriage done by the end of the next month.” The princess turned back to the throne, her eyes shining brightly up at it. “He had written to the lords to swear fealty to me again, despite what that hag tells him, he wants me to remain his heir.”

“You are his best choice. I mean, Aegon is already a whoremonger, can’t keep his nasty hands away from the skirt of the maidens, and constantly belittles Helaena.”

Rhaenyra sighed; the mention of her half-sister always brought a different side out of her. “She is not like the hag. She is different, and I feel for her, but there is nothing I can do about it yet. The Green Bitch wants her to marry Aegon, and refuses to listen to Helaena.”

“She truly is, a deaf septa.”

The women chuckled, their voices filling the now empty room. The princess glanced at Laena, her hand brushing against hers, making the other face her. Laena’s fingers wrapped around hers, the two standing in the light, holding hands like they used to do when they were little.

“The door is closed.” Laena blurted out as she took a step closer to Rhaenyra, her other arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

Their lips touched, both looking into the others’ eyes, scared of what would happen next. Their arms hugging the other, their bodies blending into the other as they stood perfectly still. Rhaenyra was the first who moved her head slightly closer to Laena’s, her lips brushing hers. But it was Laena who caught the princess’ lips with hers, gently moving her own against Rhaenyra’s. Tilting their heads, the two opened their mouths, their tongues meeting halfway. At first, when both touched, they pulled them back, the feeling alien to them, but they kept trying, until their tongues didn’t twist together, Laena pulling them back into her mouth, while Rhaenyra’s hands trailed down, gently massaging her arse.

“This was better than I first expected it to be.” The Targaryen breathed once they broke the kiss, her eyes staring into Laena’s.

“I think we can make it better.” Winking at the stunned princess, the lady pulled her to the throne, Rhaenyra still in a daze following after her, her fingers touching her lips, the fire in her eyes burning brighter.

Laena stopped at the chair, pulling Rhaenyra closer to her body, kissing her until both gasped for air, than pushing her into the throne. Kneeling before her, the Velaryon lifted the princess’ skirt, her fingers stroking the inner thighs of the other, Rhaenyra whimpering as she let the pleasure take over her body, her mind closing out the Greens and the problems she had to solve.

Laena leaned closer, the tip of her tongue touching Rhaenyra’s smallclothes, her tongue moving around until she felt that it burnt. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, seeing Rhaenyra’s eyes look down on her.

“Take your clothes off!” Laena shivered when her hands touched her skin, and she let herself be stripped naked, only for her to do the same thing to Rhaenyra.

The two women stood at the throne, their bodies intertwined, breasts pressing together, arms holding the other’s arse. Their kisses became heated, hungry for more, and as Laena got pushed down only for Rhaenyra to sit in her lap, the Velaryon caught the Targaryen’s lips, biting down on it until she drew blood.

Rhaenyra slid down between her legs, kneeling below her as she kissed her nymph, Laena’s back arching. Her fingers gently brushed against Laena’s skin, making it jump.

“Nyra-“ Laena couldn’t stop the moans that left her lips when the princess’ tongue brushed against her cunt, curling around. “You are so great!” The lady moaned, one hand reaching up and grabbing the part that stuck out, holding into it as Rhaenyra’s tongue pleasured her.

The Targaryen smirked, one of her fingers pushing into the older of the two, making her cry out. Her back arched, her hips thrusting forward, making Rhaenyra’s finger go deeper, her kisses making the Laena close her eyes and let her body go.

She hissed a little when the second finger was added, but she didn’t want to stop now. She wanted her princess, her future queen to be with her the night and what followed after.

“Nyra! Nyra iksā hae iā jaesa!” Laena sighed, her braid falling apart as Rhaenyra pushed her third finger in, curling them around, touching every spot she could find, brushing against her nymph with her thumb, driving her crazy.

“Ivestragī ziry jikagon Laena! Ivestragī nyke kostilus ao!” She kissed Laena’s cunt, moving her fingers with great speed until she heard the hitch in the Velaryon’s breath she was waiting for.

Laena’s body tightened, tensed and relaxed around her fingers, her fingers becoming and Rhaenyra felt as the body went limp. Pulling her fingers out, the princess opened her mouth again, her tongue licking off the liquid that began to drip down to the stone.

Laena’s cheeks were red when she gazed upon her, her eyes closed, but her breath was steady now, her hair wet from the sweat. Rhaenyra touched her cheek, Laena opening her eyes and pulling the younger woman into a hug, kissing her hungrily.

“Don’t think that I’ll let you go just yet.”

Before the princess could react, the lady grabbed her hands and their clothes, and took her to the room she was given when she arrived. Their naked feet made almost no sound against the hard and cold stone floor, and when Laena reached the torch that opened the painting on the other side, the Velaryon eagerly pulled the princess after her, locking her door and pulling her love into the bed, kissing her and pushing her down, her mouth attacking Rhaenyra’s breasts, sucking on the nipples and playing with them, her hands cupping them from both sides.

Wasting no time, Laena moved a hand to Rhaenyra’s legs, touching the wet skin between her legs. The Targaryen opening them, letting the lady to push her fingers inside of her, surprising her how easily they slid in.

Rhaenyra pulled Laena closer, hand around her neck, their lips touching, their tongues dancing around as Laena picked up pace, her fingers moving around easily, brushing against spots that the princess never knew existed before.

“Laena! Tolī! Tepagon nyke toil!” Her moans fueled Laena’s eagerness to please her princess and soon enough the Velaryon moved her mouth to the Targaryen’s breasts again, pleasuring them as she felt that the younger was close to her relief.

Rhaenyra’s back arched, Laena continuing to move her fingers, helping Rhaenyra fully ride out her pleasure. Her fingers slid out easily, yet both wanted more. Their eyes met as Rhaenyra pushed herself up, hooking a leg over and one under Laena’s, pulling her closer until their lady parts met. They began to move their hips, moaning as the feeling sent shivers down their spines. Trying to muffle them, Laena pulled Rhaenyra closer until their nipples touched and continued to brush against the other, rubbing until both were hard. She caught Rhaenyra’s lips with her, both groaning into the other’s mouth as they increased the speed of their hips.

“Laena! Gods!”

“Nyra!”

They felt as their relief came, holding the other closer until the shaking stopped, falling back in bed, breathing heavily. Looking into the other’s eyes, the two shared a kiss of passion, Laena covering their naked bodies with the blanket, the sweet scent that lingered in the room giving them more beautiful dreams.

* * *

The sun shined bright, but the two lovers were sitting in the music room, listening to their husbands’ attempts at playing a song they wanted to hear and head into the small village to listen to.

Laena held Rhaenyra’s hands as Laenor tore apart the strings, Daemon sighing before handing him something the Rogue Prince believed even the children couldn’t break. He was wrong.

The princess and her lady chuckled, Daemon’s strict face of not wanting to let them go while heavy with child returning when both moved to their water goblets.

They shared a knowing look when Ser Joffrey entered, winking at each other and toasting for their babes as Daemon’s groan was heard in the room when Laenor snapped another string.


End file.
